1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device of automobiles or other vehicles. More particularly, the invention is directed to an anti-theft device adapted to encirle a steering wheel column of an automobile or other vehicle in order to prevent unauthorized access to components within the steering wheel column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive theft is a serious problem in this country and a growing one. The ignition switch in many vehicles is often located beneath the dash and is connected to and activated by an ignition lock through a rod and rack assembly. In many automobiles, the steering wheel column has a thin plastic or cast aluminum cover that can be easily broken. Once this is done, the steering column and its components are readily exposed. The ignition circuit can then be activated by an experienced thief using a screwdriver or other implement. In particular, this has been a problem for nearly all General Motors vehicles since the mid 1970's.
Various devices have been employed to prevent unauthorized access into the ignition lock. A few devices have been employed to prevent unauthorized access into the steering column of an automobile. A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. Patents were uncovered:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1,727,038 Rousey September 3, 1929 3,350,755 Hanner November 7, 1967 3,360,894 Sharman et al January 2, 1968 3,665,738 Pescuma et al May 30, 1972 3,916,658 Barry November 4, 1975 4,008,589 Harrell February 22, 1977 4,020,662 Fowler May 3, 1977 4,062,193 Deleto December 13, 1977 4,098,102 Kalina July 4, 1978 4,104,895 Tankel August 8, 1978 4,167,222 El Bindari September 11, 1979 4,367,571 Speirs et al January 11, 1983 4,399,593 De Bradandere et al August 23, 1983 4,478,437 Skinner October 23, 1984 4,598,562 Freeman July 8, 1986 4,627,514 Brown December 9, 1986 4,674,778 Ruiz June 23, 1987 ______________________________________
El Bindari (U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,222) discloses a collar to prevent access to the ignition key. The collar is split either at the ignition key or split into two halves which are joined by screws with threads that strip. In contrast, present invention provides a collar around the steering column adjacent the shift lever. The present invention may be installed in a simple fashion without the necessity of screws or any other fasteners.
Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,514) discloses a two-piece collar which is connected together with hinges and one-way screws. Again, the present invention is simpler and easier to install. Further, the present invention is visually less obtrusive.
Several devices disclose types of housing which prevent any access to the ignition itself. Barry (U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,658) discloses a two-piece collar surrounding the ignition switch lock which is connected by one-way screws.
Various types of wedges are known to secure or lock a device such as Rousey (U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,038), Hanner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,755) and De Bradander et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,593).
Accordingly, it is a principal purpose and object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft collar for an automobile or other vehicle which is simple in construction and may be installed without necessity of screws or other fasteners.
It is a further purpose and object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft collar which is visually appealing and unobtrusive.
It is an additional purpose and object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft collar which is tamper-proof and permanently affixed to the steering column.